


Many years later

by Amber_boop



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_boop/pseuds/Amber_boop
Summary: A tomosaya story where they’re adults, married, run a bakery and have a kid together
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran (mentioned), Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo (mentioned), Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako (Mentioned), Udagawa Tomoe/Yamabuki Saaya, implied himarimi but you can think of them however you want to, implied kokohagu
Kudos: 14





	Many years later

Saya closes the door behind her. “I’m home!”

“I’m in here!” Tomoe yells back. Sounds like she’s in the kitchen.

Saya enters the kitchen to see her wife, Tomoe.

“Hey, Tomoe!” Saya walks over to Tomoe to give her a kiss, Tomoe shows no sign of restraint and kisses back.

Saya pulls back “what’s going on here?”

“Making ramen, Tomoya wanted to have it, she really likes ramen, huh?”

“I wonder who she got that from?” Saya laughed.

Saya walks over to the stove top. “Looks good.”

“You bet!” Tomoe says with a big smile. “I think I'm getting really close to making it how my mom used to make it, it’s not quite right yet, but I think I'm getting the hang of it.”

“I wasn’t talking about the food.” Saya says, looking up and down at Tomoe.

Tomoe’s face flushes red. “Oh shut up.”

Saya laughs. “Anyway, where’s Tomoya?”

“In her room.”

Saya gives Tomoe another quick kiss, before heading down the hall to Tomoya’s room

Saya opens the door to reveal her 5 year old daughter, Tomoya. She has Saya’s hair and Tomoe’s eyes, and appears to be sitting on the floor, doodling on a piece of paper

“Tomoya-chan~”

“Mama!” Tomoya jumps up off the floor to give her mom a big hug.

Saya squeezes her tight. “How was kindergarten?”

“It was fun! There’s a playground there now so we all played on there for a while!” Tomoya says, trying to squeeze her mother as tight as she can.

“That’s nice, did you and mama get home alright?”

Tomoe and Saya run a bakery called downtown pastries, and during the day, one of them would have to go pick up Tomoya from kindergarten and make dinner. They would take turns picking Tomoya up and making dinner while the other stays behind and man/womans the shop. On weekends they would take Tomoya to the bakery with them.

“Yep! Oh! Look what I drew just now!” Tomoya picks up the drawing from her little table and hands it over to Saya, it’s a drawing of a sunflower.

“That’s lovely, Tomoya!” Saya says, patting Tomoya on the head. Tomoya looked very happy.

“Dinners ready!” Tomoe yells out from the other end of the hall.”

“You heard her, lets go”

Tomoya stretches her arms at Saya. “Up please”

Saya smiles. “Okay, fine.” Saya crouches down to pick up Tomoya, lifting her up into an embrace and carrying her into the kitchen.

“Have you found anyone to run the shop on the weekend?” Tomoe asks.

“Oh yeah, my parents and siblings said they would help out, so we’ll have enough time to go up to Ran and Moca’s wedding”

Tomoe fills a bowl for Tomoya first “Ran’s had to deal with Moca for most of her life and now she’s devoting herself to dealing with Moca for the rest of her life.”

Saya laughs. “It’s going to be nice seeing all of Afterglow again, it’s almost like a reunion.”

“I could say the same for popipa, since they invited the other popipa members as well. What about you, Tomoya? You ready to see Aunt Ran and Aunty Moca again?”

“Yesh!” Tomoya says, her mouth full of noodles.

Ran and Moca didn’t live too far, so they like to visit every so often. Sometimes Tomoe would get them to babysit Tomoya when she goes on dates with Saya, so Tomoya was really fond of her “Aunt Ran and Aunty Moca.” But with Tsugu taking over Hazawa coffee and Himari opening up a sweets shop with Rimi, they never get to visit as often as Ran and Moca do so they haven’t been able to see Tomoya in person yet. Everyone still keeps in touch with each other, Tomoe would always send them pictures of Tomoya, sometimes Tsugu would tell them about her dates with Sayo, Ran often talks about her and Moca’s flower business and Himari would vent her frustrations to everyone after a long day in her shop. Apparently she still goes to Hazawa coffee after-hours to vent to Tsugu.

“Mama, more please.”

Tomoe’s eyes widened a little. “Already? Alright, but don’t eat so fast this time, will ya?”

Tomoya nods in response

Saya giggles. “You really spoil her, y’know that?”

Tomoe blushes. “I don’t spoil her that much, she’s just a really good kid, y’know?”

Tomoya beamed upon hearing that

Saya lets out a little sigh. “Yeah, I know”

After dinner, Tomoe, Saya and Tomoya usually go watch tv or play a game in the living room. They usually do that until 8:30 pm, which is Tomoya’s bed time.

“Alright kiddo, time for bed.” Tomoe says, ruffling Tomoya’s hair.

Tomoya lets out a big yawn. “Kay.”

“Goodnight Tomoya.” Saya says, smiling”

“Night, Mama.”

Tomoe lifts up Tomoya to carry her down to her bedroom. Tomoe places Tomoya down in her bed and tucks her in.

“Night, Mama.”

Tomoe kisses Tomoya’s forehead before turning off the lights and opening the door

“Goodnight, Tomoya”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is gonna take a little while because I'm trying to make the start sound not lazy


End file.
